


That's Our Boy

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [44]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Defending Jacob, Defending Jacob (TV 2020), US RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, admitting feelings, defending jacob - Freeform, friendships, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Chris and Reader become parents
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: Requested Fics [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937128
Kudos: 25





	That's Our Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @h-a-j-i-m-e-ru: I was thinking of something like being in the set (of Defending Jacob) or just hanging around with Chris Evans and Jaeden Martell (I consider him as my kiddo since the first moment I saw him so😅)And that particular phrase "You may technically be an adult,but you're still my child" applies perfectly 🤭😄And there may be a spark between the reader and Evans...🤔

‘Are you guys okay to wait a little bit more? It’s gonna take longer to reset than we thought?’ the assistant director said popping their head around the door of the trailer.   
‘No problem,’ Chris said smiling at him and then at me who was sat on the other end of the couch.   
‘Yeah no bother,’ I said.   
‘Great,’ she said before ducking back out onto the set. 

We were sitting in the trailer which had been pitched on an empty lot next to the on-location set we were currently using for Defending Jacob. Not wanting to haul everything to an on-location set we were stuck with one trailer for everyone, though it was quite large. Chris and I had become close friends since we had started to film this series. Our fake marriage meant we were together on set a lot and therefore got to hang out for large chunks of the day when filming was down. Like now, for instance, we were waiting for the crew to be ready once more by sitting in the trailer playing go fish. 

Chris was sitting at one end of the couch whilst I was laying down, my legs draped across his knees which he occasionally placed his hand on without thought. 

‘Got any twos?’ I asked assessing my cards.   
‘Go fish,’ he smirked, ‘Got any fours?’   
‘Ugh,’ I sighed handing over a pair of fours. Chris fist pumped and grabbed them off of me putting them with his pair and placing them to his ever-growing pile. I nudged him with my foot which only made him smugger.   
‘Don’t hate the player, hate the game,’ he said.  
‘Oh shut up,’ I said, trying to hide my smirk. 

As we continued to play there was a rattle on the metal steps as Jaeden, our show child entered the trailer and flopped down on the armchair with a sigh. He plucked his phone out of his pocket and started scrolling through it, his face slumped in a frown. Chris and I looked at him and then each other with suspicion. Over our time on set we had become quite the little unit. Chris and I was very good friends by now but we had also befriended Jaeden who played our son. He was 17 and though he wasn’t a complete child we found ourselves becoming his friend with a hint of parental supervision. This happened to Chris more than I as his role was a lot about being a parent and defender of his child. 

‘You alright bud?’ Chris said placing his cards down in the gap between my legs and his abdomen.   
‘Mmmhmm,’ Jaeden grunted continuing to scroll through his phone.  
‘Sounds like it,’ I chimed in reaching out to knock his phone slightly causing him to look up with a scowl, ‘come on. What’s up?’   
‘It’s nothing,’ he said.   
‘Well it’s got you in a mood so it’s not nothing,’ I said.  
‘Yeah, I’m not filming any scenes with you in a huff,’ Chris joked.   
‘It’s nothing. It’s just...girl stuff,’ he said. His words caused a flurry of pink to flush across his cheeks before he buried his head back in his phone 

‘Ah,’ Chris said as we exchanged bemused glances.   
Chris gestured for me to move my legs and I slid them off his knees begrudgingly before tucking them under myself as Chris sidled up towards me coming to sit at my side.   
‘Alright then,’ he said, ‘spill your guts.’  
‘I’m not telling you,’ Jaeden baulked as if the idea was ludicrous.   
‘Oh come on,’ I said, ‘you never know we might actually be able to   
‘Believe it or not, we actually know a little bit about dating and being a teenager,’ Chris said.   
‘This isn’t the same as back in your day. We don’t talk to each other on dial-up internet and landline phones,’ he said.  
‘Hey, you may technically be an adult, but you're still my child. Now come on, tell your parents what’s going on,’ Chris joked.  
‘Yeah and just FYI you can’t use a phone and dial-up internet at the same time,’ I chipped in.  
‘Not helping,’ Chris said, ‘come on Jaeden we can help.’   
‘How do you expect to help when the two of you have been dancing around each other for the past three months when it’s obvious to everyone that you’re into one another? I’m supposed to take your advice on how to tell a girl I like her? Yeah right,’ he said getting up and exiting the trailer leaving Chris and I looking at each other nervously. 

Before we could say anything the assistant director appeared at the door and beckoned us back to the set. It was an excruciatingly long scene. We took a few takes and then we were dismissed for another resetting. As I went to walk back to the trailer I felt a hand on mine, leading me away. It was Chris.

‘Where are we going?’ I whispered as if we were doing something scandalous.

‘Don’t worry they said we’re gonna be down for ages. I thought we could take a walk,’ he said. We strolled in comfortable silence for five minutes until we were finally away from the set and everyone else.   
‘Chris-’ I started but he cut me off.  
‘Jaeden was right,’ he said.   
‘What?!’ I said.  
‘He’s right. I like you and I’m pretty sure you like me too. We’ve had such a good time on this show and I was getting worried that we only liked each other because we’re a fake married couple or something-’  
‘Believe it or not, I’m attracted to you not your character,’ I said, ‘you’re amazing...I just didn’t think you liked me the same.’  
‘How can I not?’ he said stopping on the sidewalk. I stopped too and we watched each other silently. Before I could say anything Chris leaned down, tipped my chin towards him and placed a tender kiss on my lips. I kissed him back reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck pulling him towards me. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest as I was flooded with pent up emotions. 

As we broke away I started to giggle. I couldn’t believe we had waited this long.   
‘Can you believe a 17-year-old got us together?’ I said.   
‘I really can’t,’ he said, ‘I guess we should return him the favour.’   
‘It’s only fair,’ I said taking him by the hand and turning us around to walk us back to the lot. 

As we returned I spotted Jaeden scrolling through his phone and sulking on the kerb of the parking lot. I nudged Chris to alert him to the boy and he looked at me and smiled before letting go of my hand to go and talk to him. They were sat there for a good ten minutes before they both looked up at me and I waved, knowing they were talking about our new revelation. Jaeden broke into a smile and their conversation became a lot more animated after than. Eventually, Jaeden was called to film and Chris came to me pulled me in for a hug.   
‘How did it go?’ I said as we walked back to the trailer.   
‘Good, I’ve talked him through asking her out,’ he said, ‘I think he’s got a shot.’   
‘That’s our boy,’ I joked making Chris chuckle.


End file.
